Invisible
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Liley. One-sided Likayla. Miley wishes that she could just get Lilly to look at her like Lilly looks at Mikayla, just once.


****

_AN: TAYLOR SWIFT!_

_Disclaimer: Own nothing!_

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

Sixteen year old Miley Stewart slammed her head against her locker, watching as her best friend, and secret crush, Lilly Truscott stared down the hallway at their other best friend Mikayla, who was coming towards them, holding hands tightly with Jake Ryan.

"Hey guys!" Mikayla yelled, as the couple came to a stop in front of them.

"Hey Mikayla!" Lilly yelled, a large smile coming onto her face. Miley stopped for a minute, staring at Lilly with a smile on her own face. Lilly's eyes were lighting up as she looked at Mikayla, the smile on her face clearly showing in the blue eyes that Miley had grown to love.

"Crap, Mikey, we gotta get to class" Jake said, as the late bell rang. Mikayla smiled and gave Miley and Lilly each a quick hug, before running off down the hallway with Jake. Miley watched as Lilly stared at Mikayla's retreating form, a small, dreamy grin on her face.

Miley sighed and kept banging her head against the locker.

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

"Bye Mikayla!" Lilly yelled, sighing as the brunette girl drove off in her mother's car. Miley came walking up and stopped next to Lilly, waving a hand in front of her best friend's face.

"Lilly, give it up, she doesn't even know you that well" she said, her voice trailing off at the end, and Lilly suddenly turned to look at her. "She does too!" she yelled, and Miley sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Lilly, no" she said.

"Miley, yes" Lilly argued back, and Miley rolled her eyes and gave up the subject, not wanting to fight with Lilly about it anymore.

"Whatever, look, are you coming over tonight, it's Friday" she stated, trying to get off the current subject. "Uh..alright, sure" Lilly said, confused as to why Miley gave up on the argument so fast, knowing full well that Miley never gave up anything that easily.

"Good, let's go" Miley said, walking a little bit ahead of Lilly.

The blonde stayed in place for a minute, watching her best friend walk away, a confused look on her face. Miley turned around and waved her forward, and Lilly ran to catch up, still confused, but leaving it alone for now.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

The next morning, Miley was awoken to a very loud laughing, and groaned, rolling over in bed, reaching over to see if Lilly was still laying in her spot next to her. Realizing that she wasn't, Miley stood up and looked around, seeing Lilly standing at her window, apparently talking to someone below.

"Your dork of a best friend won't come outside!" Mikayla yelled up, once Miley joined Lilly at the window. "We'll hang at the beach, meet us at Rico's!" Miley yelled back down, and Mikayla nodded and ran off in the other direction.

A little over ten minutes later, and Miley groaned as she found herself being ignored as Lilly and Mikayla sat next to her at their table, playing rock paper scissors.

"AHA, I win!" Mikayla yelled, and Lilly sighed, defeated.

"HEY!" a loud voice yelled, and everyone turned, to see Jake and Oliver running towards them. "Hey Mikey" Jake said, leaning forward and kissing the girl lightly on the lips.

Lilly's smile faded, and Miley sighed.

She watched as Lilly stared at them, thoughts flying through her mind on how she could get Lilly to stare at her like that.

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

When they returned to Miley's house that night, Miley was grateful to see that her father and brother were both away, and she turned to Lilly, who had for some reason told Oliver to come and sleepover too, and sighed deeply, shaking her head.

"What?" Lilly asked, and Oliver moved to the far side of the couch, as far away as he could get from the kitchen, knowing what was going to happen.

"Could you make your crush any more obvious?" Miley asked, and Oliver tried to shrink into the couch. "What?!" Lilly yelled. "I thought you didn't want her to know, not the other way around!" Miley yelled, her stupid jealously over-taking her common sense.

"Once again, I repeat, what?!" Lilly yelled, a look of pure confusion coming across her face. "Lilly, you were staring at her like she was going to disappear, honestly, I'm surprised she hasn't figured you out yet!" Miley yelled, and Lilly's jaw dropped.

"Why do you even care?!" she yelled.

"I don't!" Miley yelled back, feeling her anger grow. Lilly stared into her eyes for a long moment. "Obviously you do, or else you wouldn't even bring it up!" she yelled.

"I don't care, just keep obsessing over someone you're never going to get, she's in love with Jake, Jake our best friend, get over it!" Miley yelled, then slammed her hand over her mouth. She saw Oliver's eyes wide, his mouth open with shock as he watched.

Lilly stopped speaking, Miley thought she stopped breathing.

She turned around and stormed out of the house, and Miley groaned and slapped her forehead.

_Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're Invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize_

"Wow" Oliver finally spoke.

Miley glared at him, before sitting next to him on the couch, her head in her hands. Oliver, unsure of what to do at this moment, choose to move a little closer and wrap his arm around Miley, trying his hardest to calm his best friend down.

"I'm so stupid!" Miley yelled.

Oliver patted her back lightly.

"No, you just got overly emotional, and I can't really blame you, you've been watching the girl you're in love with stare at one of your best friends for weeks on end, you're hurt, so you showed it, you just showed it wrong, so my suggestion, run outside, because I bet Lilly hasn't gotten past your front porch" he said.

"Mom's magizines again?" Miley asked, but now she was smiling.

"Maybe, now go" Oliver said, pushing Miley towards the door.

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

Miley stepped out on her front porch, and to her shock, Lilly was sitting on her front porch, tears streaming down her face. "Lils..." Miley whispered, and smiled sadly when Lilly looked up at her.

"Why'd you have to go and say that stuff, I know it's true, but it really helped that I could keep beleiving it" the blonde girl sobbed, and Miley sighed and sat down next to Lilly. She stopped for a moment, thinking out her next action.

Carefully, she moved Lilly's head to where the other girl was facing her.

She leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, holding the kiss for a moment, before pulling back.

"That's why" she whispered.

Lilly's eyes lit up, and a bright smile covered her face.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

**AN: Was that any good? Or suckish.**


End file.
